I Loved Her First
by PearlLane
Summary: Gabe watches as his daughter gets her happy ending


_Look at the two of you dancing that wayLost in the moment and each others faceSo much in love your alone in this placeLike there's nobody else in the world_

Gabe Sullivan watched as his daughter danced and laughed on the dance floor with her new husband, Clark Kent. They were completely wrapped up in each other, nobody in the room stood a chance. He couldn't be more happy though, this was the dream his daughter had allowed herself to fantasize about for years, she truly deserved to be living it finally.

_I was enough for her not long agoI was her number oneShe told me soAnd she still means the world to meJust so you knowSo be careful when you hold my girlTime changes everythingLife must go onAnd I'm not gonna stand in your way_

It was sad for Gabe to think of how he was no longer the number one male in her life, of course he and Clark had always fought for number one, but she would always tell him he won out. Deep down though he knew someday though he would need to take second to Clark, and he was completely fine with that because if anyone, Clark was okay guy to lose to. He would never stand in the way of their love, it was far to deep and strong for him to do so in the first place. Also it would crush his daughter, and she was [i]his[/i] number one so it just wasn't an option.

_But I loved her first and I held her firstAnd a place in my heart will always be hersFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a father runs deepAnd I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut it still hard to give her awayI loved her first_

As he watched her laugh he thought of the first time he saw her laugh, it was a few days after she and Miora had returned home from the hospital. Miora had been exhausted and was taking a nap, so Gabe watched over their little bundle for the afternoon. After she woke up from her nap she had been fussing, but once he picked her up it stopped instantly. He looked down at her and saw the brightest smile he had ever seen, and it was all for him. The thought and image warmed his heart to this day, when he thought of his Chloe he always pictured her with that beaming toothless smile of a week old infant.

_How could that beautiful women with youBe the same freckle face kid that I knewThe one that I read all those fairy tales toAnd tucked into bed all those nightsAnd I knew the first time I saw you with herIt was only a matter of time_

Next he thought of how he raised the feisty Chloe Jean all by himself after Miora had left. A task he had thought near impossible, but yet he had managed, but he doubts he would have if Chloe hadn't been so near perfect. It seemed that she understood the situation after a while, and she took care of him as well. He remembered how she would read him her latest story before he read the headlines and a fairy tale to her before bed. It was their ritual, one he wished could have continued passed the age of eight for he still missed it when she was now twenty-five.

_But I loved her first and I held her firstAnd a place in my heart will always be hersFrom the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a father runs deepAnd I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut its still hard to give her awayI loved her first_

Then the teenage years came, and along with that boys. One boy in particular by the name of Clark Kent entered their world, and Gabe would be lucky to ever be the only man in his daughters life again. She was infatuated and he knew it, he saw the passion for him in her eyes that she usually only had for her writing. Clark seemed to take to her and her quirky nature right away, which relaxed Gabe because he was afraid of how the people of such a small town would accept his city girl. But she was more at home in Smallville then she had ever seemed in Metropolis, it provided her with the best stories and also with a partner in crime. Over the years the duo had had their ups and downs, but no matter what they always made up and were instantly back to best friends. Gabe knew his daughter struggled with her feelings as Clark never seemed to return them, and always fawned over the town beauty in Lana Lang, but her loyalty to Clark never wavered. And that was the trait that won the big farm boy over, as Gabe knew it would someday.

_From the first breath she breathedWhen she first smiled at meI knew the love of a father runs deepSomeday you might know what I'm going throughWhen a miracle smiles up at youI loved her first_

Returning to the present day, he watched as his daughter and now son-in-law finished their first dance. A roar of applause went up and Gabe found himself standing and crossing the distance to the blushing bride. He didn't catch her eye until he was mere feet away, but when she saw him she lit up, like she did that day he held her as a baby. Even Clark's smile seemed to widen at the older mans presence, or it could be the bright smile this older man caused the love of his life. Gabe smiled to them both, and on the inside to himself for always knowing someday they would figure it out. "Don't mind if I cut in do you?"Stepping aside Clark held his arm out towards Chloe, "Be my guest, I am going to go find my mother and dance with her." He placed a small kiss to Chloe's lips and dashed off in the direction of Martha Kent who was standing by the cake talking to Pete. Opening her arms Chloe welcomed her father graciously, "Daddy, I'm so happy" Gabe took his baby in his arms again and kissed her forehead, "I know honey, never had any doubts that you would be anything but. Now please don't step on your old mans toes." She giggled with laughter and laid her head upon his chest, he sighed and rested his head against her bundle of curls. It was time to pass the torch of love and care for Chloe Sullivan over to Clark Kent, the luckiest man on earth.

**The End**


End file.
